


my girl

by mingu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingu/pseuds/mingu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dongwoo's wearing his standard blush for instances like this, but matched with thigh high socks, a skirt, and the wig, it's a bit more than cute, and very well-fitted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my girl

It had started out as a joke, as most things tended to do in the Infinite dorms, but somewhere along the line someone had thought it would be a good idea, something to liven things up between schedule. Howon, for once, had nothing to do with it.

During a game of truth or dare, alcohol-laced in the wee hours of the morning, Woohyun dared Howon to take Dongwoo to the movies. It was a simple enough dare, but harmless in that way where Howon knew something else was up. He eyed Woohyun the entirety of the game thereafter, until the second shoe dropped and Woohyun dared Dongwoo to dress in drag on their "date".

Howon punched Woohyun in the arm while laughing. Dongwoo, after all, did blush really cutely.

 

Which is how Howon comes to be standing in front of a Dongwoo he barely recognizes, with Sungjong and Woohyun smiling and smirking as they put the finishing touches on both his wig and his makeup.

"Well?" Woohyun says, inflecting like it's a question when Howon knows he's proud and satisfied of his work and nothing Howon says will sway him in changing anything. "I think he's ready."

"You're an ass," Dongwoo says, tugging at his skirt as he stands like he's five seconds away from just tearing it off, and Howon doesn't think he's ready, nor ever will be, for this.

He really had no idea.

Dongwoo's wearing his standard blush for instances like this, but matched with thigh high socks, a skirt, and the wig, it's a bit more than cute, and very well-fitted.

"Oh my God," Howon says eloquently, and Woohyun just laughs, the asshole.

 

"You have to call me noona, now." Dongwoo laughs as they head to the theater, the embarrassment down to a minimum now that he's seen Howon's reaction.

Which, Howon can admit, wasn't as cool as he would have liked it to be. "You're enjoying this way too much, seeing as you're in a _skirt_ ," he says, rolling his eyes. He's tempted to give Dongwoo a playful shove too, but since Dongwoo looks like he does at the moment, Howon supposes the idea isn't the best one, and curbs the impulse.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Dongwoo asks, holding out his phone screen, but they're walking and it's swaying to where Howon can't really make out the titles Dongwoo is obviously trying to show him. "I think I'm in the mood for action."

"Looks like I've bagged myself a not-so-typical girl, huh," Howon teases, dodging Dongwoo's mock-offended swat.

"Fast and Furious 6, we're watching that," Dongwoo says with a nod, pocketing his phone after a few seconds of furious typing. "Woohyun's still an ass, if you're wondering."

Howon snorts, and lets that be his answer. The theater's just ahead, so he curls his fingers around Dongwoo's wrist and doesn't necessarily tug or lead, but keeps them there, for show. Maybe.

Once they've gotten their tickets and something to drink from the concession stand, they make their way into the dimly lit room and take seats in the very back. They're the only ones here, since the movie's on its way out in a few days and most people have already come and watched it. Howon allows himself a satisfied smile at that, the fact that hardly anyone has seen them anyway, so what good was Woohyun's dare, really?

He glances over at Dongwoo to voice this aloud, when he notices—

"Are those _garters_?"

Dongwoo tugs his skirt down with an airy laugh, and Howon doesn't even need to see his cheeks to know they're tinted pink. "Woohyun's idea," he mumbles, tinged with bitterness that's lacking any real heat, but also... something else.

"Really," Howon says, raising a brow, and reaches over to bat Dongwoo's hands away and lift the skirt, despite Dongwoo's semi-whined protests. Howon slides a finger beneath the elastic, fully intent upon snapping it, _hard_ , but Dongwoo's tremble reverberates through the skin contact, causing Howon to look up.

Dongwoo's staring at him, face lit up in blues and off-whites from the movie, teeth sunk into his bottom lip. His chest is heaving with shallow, panted breaths and when Howon lifts the garter just slightly, there's a stuttered hitch in between.

"Huh." Howon thinks for a moment, weighing choices, and decides, fuck it. He snaps the garter and Dongwoo jerks, but his release of breath is almost a moan. Howon's gaze shifts from the garter, upwards, until he can clearly see where Dongwoo's dick is straining against the fabric of the lacy, black panties he'd been dressed in. "Dammit, Woohyun hyung," Howon hisses.

Dongwoo manages another breathy laugh, hips pushing up just barely, like maybe he's asking. Howon can't say no. He slides his fingers up the skin of Dongwoo's thigh, leaning in to better hear the noises Dongwoo muffles into his fist. There's a part of Howon that wants to grin at how easy it is to make Dongwoo whimper when he runs a finger along the underside of Dongwoo's cock, all the way to the tip that's jutting out of the underwear and wet with precum—but Howon would be lying if he wasn't a little worried at the ease of this, as well.

"H-Howonah," Dongwoo breathes, breaking Howon from his thoughts, "Stop being a fucking tease and get on with it." He spreads his legs in clear invitation, driving away any unease Howon has lingering underneath the sliver of heat that _wants_ , desperately.

"Cocktease, you mean," Howon replies with a surprisingly steady voice, smirking, but he's already cupping Dongwoo's dick through the fabric. If Dongwoo had a reply handy, it's lost with the low groan he makes as he arches into the touch.

Howon's torn between wanting to jerk Dongwoo off just like this, his cock trapped beneath black lace, and doing it properly so they can avoid making a big mess. If Howon's being really honest with himself, he's tempted to get on his knees right here and make good use of those panties.

" _Howon_." Dongwoo doesn't seem to like that Howon's taking forever to decide, so he just goes for it, twisting in his chair so he's leaning over the armrest for better, if not more comfortable, access.

Comfort can wait until the next time. Howon shudders with that thought, drives it away for the here and now. He rubs Dongwoo through the panties for a little bit, watching greedily as Dongwoo's hips shift into it, his eyes closed tight and his breathing ragged. Dongwoo's biting his lip hard to keep from making sounds, but that won't do, not at all.

He hooks fingers into the panties and yanks them down, wasting no time in wrapping his fingers around Dongwoo's cock as it bobs against the wrinkled folds of the skirt. Dongwoo whines softly, then, as Howon squeezes up the length of it, slow and teasing.

"Fuck, fuck, c'mon Howonah," Dongwoo babbles, his hips jerking up with the same sort of desperation as his hands while they scrabble for purchase on the armrest, on Howon's shoulder.

For a brief moment, Howon thanks everything holy that they sat in the back, beneath the balcony that houses the office for the movie itself, and any employees that may be watching. They're unseen, here, which is good because they're not being subtle in any way, shape, or form. Not with the way Dongwoo's writhing as Howon refuses to pick up his pace.

"You're as big an ass as Woohyun, you fuck," Dongwoo hisses, smacking Howon's hand away. Howon's confused for a split second until Dongwoo's moving, and then Howon's lap is full of Dongwoo. Dongwoo, with his skirt bunched around his waist as he straddles Howon and fucking _rolls_ , hands tangled in Howon's hair so tightly Howon wonders if they'll ever be able to leave.

Howon pulls Dongwoo closer with hands on his ass, and he's not entirely sure who moves in first but there's kissing, now—deep, wet and furious, with a heat that's threatening to sear Howon right down to the bone. They say kissing is a hint of what comes later, and if this is what fucking Dongwoo is going to be like, Howon's almost to the point of a public scandal.

He reaches in between them and jerks Dongwoo hard and fast, swallowing the moan Dongwoo gives him, swallowing all the sounds like a starving man. Dongwoo's practically fucking into his fist by now, tense and shaking all over, so Howon knows he's close. Dongwoo starts babbling again, choice curses in between Howon's name and "yeah, c'mon", and fuck, if that doesn't make Howon nearly cum in his pants like a teenager.

"Hyung, do it," he murmurs, tightening his fingers around Dongwoo's cock just slightly, glancing down to watch as Dongwoo thrusts into it. "Do it, and I'll suck you off later."

Dongwoo lets out a strangled sort of cry as his hips stutter and regain rhythm, and then Howon's watching him cum, but only for a moment. Dongwoo's hands in his hair force his head back painfully, but Howon doesn't mind overmuch because he's got a great view of Dongwoo's face as he rides out the last waves of pleasure. It's a face Howon wouldn't mind seeing again.

Dongwoo breathes out sharply and slumps against Howon, mouthing at Howon's jawline and neck lazily between puffs of breath. This does nothing to help with how tight Howon's jeans have become and, just to be an ass, he squeezes Dongwoo's cock and grins at the resulting whimper.

Dongwoo smacks at Howon's chest half-heartedly, using that same hand to push himself up. "You've made a mess of me, jerk," he says, but doesn't sound as if it's displeasing in any way. "Come on, let's go get cleaned up and maybe, if you're good, I'll help you out, too."

Dongwoo tucks himself back in and straightens himself out faster than Howon would have thought possible post-orgasm, and is off to the bathroom with phone in hand before Howon can even manage a reply.

Dongwoo is true to his word, to an extent—Howon just barely gets into the bathroom before Dongwoo's got him dragged into a stall and pressed into the door with Dongwoo's hand down his pants. It doesn't take long, and Howon should probably be embarrassed, but all he can think is fucking finally, relief and the sharp pleasure leaving room for nothing else.

"Turnabout's fair play, huh," Howon says after Dongwoo pulls back from a long, languid kiss that threatened to have Howon ready for round two. He's got a mess in his pants now too, one that won't be nearly as easy to clean up as Dongwoo's, unfortunately.

Dongwoo grins, bright and sharp. "You got it."

 

The dorm is dimly lit when they return, the only signs of life seeming to come from Woohyun's room. Dongwoo murmurs about a shower in Howon's ear, but the noise they made coming into the house has alerted Woohyun to their presence, and he's peeking out the door before Howon replies.

"Nice hickey, Howonah," he says with an edged smile, leaning against his door frame with his arms folded in front of his chest, looking the perfect picture of smug. "Did you like my sloppy seconds?"

Dongwoo snorts and rolls his eyes, kicking out at Woohyun as he passes him for the bathroom. "Howonah, you better hurry."

Howon hums, slowing as he nears Woohyun to watch Dongwoo's skirt swish as he makes his way down the hall. "You know, hyung," he says, dragging his eyes reluctantly away from the sight to smirk at Woohyun, playing his game with ease, "I think you should be more worried than you are, considering I just stole your girl."

He pats Woohyun's shoulder with a chuckle and heads after Dongwoo, Woohyun's laughter echoing after him.


End file.
